On A Mission
by Bandbabe
Summary: One drunken night. One awkward morning after. Mix in multiple Exes with unresolved tension and stir! – Fiona/Adam pairing; Future fic!; Lemons!; Holly J/Declan/Drew/Alli/Eli/Clare friendship. *Complete*
1. Mighty Drunk

"On A Mission"

Summary: One drunken night. One awkward morning after. Mix in multiple Exes with unresolved tension and stir! – Fiona/Adam pairing; Lemons!; Holly J/Declan/Drew/Alli/Eli/Clare friendship.

Author's Note: This started out as a short PWP one-shot idea starring Drunk!Adam and Drunk!Fiona, but I had way too much fun writing the awkward morning after, so it evolved.

Oh yeah, this is a future fic because it set at the end of Adam's junior year! Drew and Eli have just graduated. Post-"How To Save A Life" and pre-"Bare".

Categories: Humor/Friendship/Romance; Future fic!; Fadam pairing.

Rating: **M** (major lemons in chapter 2)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

For most of the night Adam had been inebriated. Now he could safely say he was drunk. He made his way through the sweaty, swaying masses in the living room-turned-dance floor and reached the kitchen. Once there it should be quieter so he could call Fiona.

To his surprise there she was, drinking shots.

"Okay, once more!" a seriously drunk blonde girl called out. Fiona, a stocky guy with brown hair, and Dave Turner all raised their glasses and downed what looked like whiskey or rum. Adam had no way of knowing.

"Woo!" Fiona and the girl both yelled.

Dave grimaced. "Yeah, that burns," he noted. He looked at Fiona, who was standing beside him. "This is an awesome party, right?"

"What?" Fiona asked distracted. There was so much noise and activity that she only noticed his mouth moving.

Dave deliberately moved closer to her, delighted to have an excuse to close the distance between them. He had always admired her beauty and couldn't believe his luck. "I asked, this is a great party right?"

Fiona shrugged in response.

Before he could think of a follow up question Adam showed up out of nowhere.

"There you are. I've been looking for you," he said relieved. He had his cell in hand when he spotted her.

"You left," she said trying to feign indifference but failing miserably.

Adam cracked a small smile. He snaked his arm around her waist and guided them a few steps away from the group.

"Only went to say goodbye," he pointed out.

"To Bianca," she glared at him.

"To Bianca and other seniors," he corrected her. He ran his hand down her arm. "Why the long face?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. She knew she was drunk and sometimes drinking brought out her insecurities. She knew they were only friends but she resented that he wanted to wish Bianca farewell at all.

Adam laughed even though the occasion didn't call for it. Dave looked over at them. '_She looks sad so why is he laughing?_,' he thought.

"I love you," he cooed in a sing-song voice. Fiona wanted to roll her eyes but ended up giggling. "There you go!" he encouraged her change of mood.

Fiona playfully hit his shoulder. "You're an ass."

Still listening in, Dave smirked.

Adam grinned and leaned closer. "Are you sad about tonight?" It was the end of an era. Fiona had finished up her coursework in March, but the end of the school year brought them closer next year. In August Fiona was starting classes at Columbia University in New York City.

"A little," she admitted. Like the class who had just graduated, soon she would be moving on to the next phase of her life.

Adam leaned in and kissed her neck. "I know what you need."

Dave raised an eyebrow.

Adam pulled back and they again locked eyes.

"And that is?" she said teasingly.

He gave her a conspiring grin. "Orgasmic therapy."

Dave nearly choked on his drink. Fiona and Adam glanced in the direction of the sputtering sounds.

"You okay, man?" a lanky skater kid with floppy hair asked him.

Dave coughed a few times. "Yeah, I think so," he responded after he recovered.

"Whoa, they're really going at it," the kid commented looking past Dave's shoulder.

Dave turned around to see Adam and Fiona fully engrossed in a make out session. Their bodies were pressed together, though Fiona was pulling on his collar as if she was trying to bring him even closer. Her other hand rested against the back of his head, making sure his mouth would not leave hers. Adam had one arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand was on her cheek. They were leaning against the pantry door either unaware or unconcerned about the other occupants in the room.

Fiona felt like she was in heat. She craved the feel of him against her and he obliged. She eagerly caressed his tongue with her own as her desire intensified. She wanted him. She wanted to feel the gentle yet urgent exploration of his hands all over her body. She wanted to feel his mouth on her nipples. She wanted to feel the pleasure of his tongue licking her most sensitive spot and driving her over the edge. And she couldn't wait make him writhe and moan as she sucked, licked, and teased him to an explosive climax.

They needed to leave. Now.

Almost as if he read her mind Adam pulled away from her lips. He nibbled on her ear before whispering, "What's the magic number?"

Her knees felt weak.

"Do I have to guess?" he pressed.

She nodded and took his hand in hers. Adam took the lead, pushing past the crowd to the door.

Dave watched them go, stunned. The days of laughing at the thought of Adam and Fiona doing more than hold hands were long over.

-oOo-

Outside the cool summer air felt good on their skin. Fiona looked at Adam and laughed. "Call us a taxi?"

Adam nodded. He felt a little lightheaded but push through the feeling as he reached for his phone. The operator told him a cab was in their vicinity and would arrive shortly. He guided them to the sidewalk to wait.

Fiona looked into his eyes. "Kiss me."

Adam leaned in and again aimed for her neck. She lightly sighed in pleasure as he nibbled on the skin.

"Adam! Fiona!" Eli called out from the steps of the house. He pushed past the stoners sitting on the stoop and ran to catch up with his friends. "Where are you going?"

"Home–"

"Condo–"

They smiled at each other. Adam called Fiona's place home, while she had called it a condo because she considered home to be wherever he was.

"Wait, we should leave as a group," Eli told him. He was a little drunk too, but he could tell the couple was much drunker than him. The neck kiss had told him all he needed to know.

Adam shook his head. He kept his eyes trained on Fiona. "I wanna sex you up."

Fiona giggled in response. "Cab's here!"

Eli stared at his friends in disbelief. He watched as they got into the cab and drove off. He knew what they were going to do, or at least attempt in their drunken state. He shrugged. He just needed to find Holly J, who had an extra set of keys, and at the end of the night everyone would crash there.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Finally got this one revised and ready to publish! Let me know what you think! Personally, I heart Drunk!Adam and Drunk!Fiona :D

FYI, will likely update my other story "Radiate" tomorrow!


	2. Hot Hot Heat

"On A Mission" – part 2

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!

Just a quick reminder, this is a **future fic**. Fiona and Adam have been dating over a year. She is well aware that Adam is FTM and is currently transitioning.

This story is set at the end of Adam's junior year. Drew and Eli have just graduated. It ties into my other stories and takes place after "How To Save A Life" and a couple of weeks before "Bare". I recently updated the timeline for these fics on my user profile, if you'd like to check it out.

Rating: M (major lemons ahead! Pretty much PWP)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Adam and Fiona made out during the whole cab ride. Fiona gave the driver twenty bucks, which was a forty percent tip, but neither cared as they made their way into the building. By the time they reached the door they had regained a little self-control. Enough to lock the door and head down the hall before discarding articles of clothing.

Fiona laughed as they reached her room. She quickly locked the door. "Now your mom can't walk in!" she giggled.

Adam smiled. That was a memory he would like to burn. "She's at home, Fi. No one will bother us here," he reminded her as he pulled off his shirt. He elected to keep his binder on.

"Good," Fiona smirked as she stepped out of her skirt.

Adam couldn't take his eyes off of her. "You look so hot!"

"Then come here," she teased.

Adam didn't have to be told twice. He quickly closed the distance between them and brought his lips to hers. He ran his hands up her body and took a hold of her breasts.

"This needs to come off," he said as he fumbled with her bra. His coordination wasn't the greatest but after a few tries he finally undid the clasp. She had previously worked her arms out of the bands, so it gracefully fell to the floor.

They giggled as they jumped onto the bed. They continued to fumble as they tried get out of their remaining clothes. Adam spent a full minute trying to kick off his jeans, which were bunched around his legs. He looked over at Fiona and saw her watching him with an amused expression.

"Fuck it!" he muttered and came towards her. He pulled her into a deep kiss. His tongue danced with hers for a long moment, before she slightly pulled back and began sucking on his tongue. He moaned, more turned on than ever. He ran his hands down her body, seeking more closeness. He wanted her badly and nearly whimpered when his fingers found her soft folds. He fully enjoyed feeling her wetness as he teased her there.

Fiona moaned and arched back as Adam continued his ministrations. He brought his lips back to her neck before traveling down to her breasts. He kissed her all over before focusing on her nipples. He ran his tongue over her right one before taking it into his mouth. She moaned as he alternated between lightly sucking and licking.

Sometime later she felt him gently nudge her backwards. She complied and once they were settled he gave her a wicked grin. She curiously raised an eyebrow. He brought his lips to hers and as they continued to kiss she felt his hand return between her legs. He caressed her there for a few moments before slipping a finger inside of her. She gasped in pleasure. Adam traced her bottom lip with his tongue before adding a second one. With every thrust he rubbed her most sensitive spot with his thumb.

"Adam!" she cried out as he continued to finger her. She moved her hips in tune with his movements, desperately wanting to get off. It wasn't long before she was close. He seemed to sense that and quickened his pace.

Her hands took on a life of their own as she roughly pulled him into a kiss. He eagerly responded and pressed his body close to hers as their kiss deepened. With her other hand she quickly traveled downwards from his sculpted abs and caressed his arousal. He was hard and moaned in response to her touch.

"Fi," he whispered hoarsely. His voice was full of desire. Suddenly he felt her walls repeatedly tightened and relax around his fingers. He watched her spasm as her climax took hold.

Fiona panted heavily as she recovered. Adam looked at her with open affection, which made her smile. Even when they were drunk he went above and beyond to attend to her needs! He wasn't a selfish lover by any stretch of the imagination, but neither was she. They weren't done yet. She really wanted to suck him, but she was too exhausted to reach for him.

"You need a minute," he smiled, addressing her dilemma.

She playfully rolled her eyes. "Do not!" she protested.

He smirked at her. "That was one."

She laughed. "More than one is a bit ambitious for tonight, no?"

Adam shrugged. "You said I could guess," he teased. He leaned over her and placed a light kiss on her shoulder.

Fiona smiled. "Come here," she demanded, determined to get him off.

Adam shook his head. "Not yet."

Instead he carefully climbed over her, placing his body directly over hers with his arms supporting his weight. He looked into her eyes for a moment, before bringing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. He slowly situated the lower part of his body between her open legs. They both sighed in pleasure when his arousal brushed against her other set of lips. He lightly rotated his hips seeking direct contact with her most sensitive spot.

"Adam!" she again cried out. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be in deep concentration but the bliss he felt was written all over his face.

This was a fairly recent addition to their lovemaking. Next month would mark one full year since he began taking Testosterone injections. He had a good amount of clitoral growth, but he didn't have enough length for penetrative sex. That didn't stop them from trying and that's how they discovered how pleasurable their current activity could be.

Adam's breathe quickened. He was trying hard not to climax. When he fell over the edge he wanted to bring her with him. She felt unbelievably good, slick and wet. It was incredible feeling her body writhe underneath him. He had to remind himself not to move too quickly. He forced his eyes open, needing to see her. Her eyes quickly found his. They watched each other as they both moaned in pleasure.

Fiona was close. She rocked her hips, savoring the feel of his hardness moving against her. It was sweet ecstasy. As she approached her climax she held on to him tighter, craving the feel of his body. The intensity of her orgasm made her brain momentarily shut down. There was nothing else except Adam and the pleasure he bestowed upon her.

The moment she began to quiver and shake his own orgasm took hold. A low moan escaped his throat as the sensations he felt reached a fever pitch. He then collapsed on top of her, spent.

After a long moment she spoke. "You're heavy," she teased.

Adam raised his head from the pillow they shared. "My apologies, Princess Fiona," he grinned. He rolled off to the side.

"Hey, come back!" she said mourning the loss of his body heat.

Adam laughed and pulled her close to him. "Better?"

She merely nodded and closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead and followed suit. He was exhausted but fully sated.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Um, yeah there was a reason this chapter is called "Hot Hot Heat".

Review :D


	3. Wild Goose Chase

"On A Mission" – part 3

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: This chapter returns to the party… Thanks for the reviews :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Holly J Sinclair sighed in frustration. The night was winding down. All around her she saw discarded red plastic cups and the occasional drunk couple in the corner. Far more common was passed out kids on the couch or slumped against the wall.

She grimaced.

There was no shame in getting drunk at a party, but she couldn't imagine getting so drunk that she'd have to crash on the floor. She had friends and they all made a pact to leave together, especially because they knew they might be too inebriated to go home and face their parents. Fiona's condo would be home for tonight. Holly J was pretty excited about that. She had just gotten back from the States this morning, just in time to see Fiona pick up her diploma. While Fiona earned her degree back in March, she was eligible to walk with this year's class.

Holly J wasn't going to be in Toronto the whole summer, but they had the next few weeks to hang out. This party with other Degrassi students and recent alumni had seemed like a great way to kick off the summer. Well, until it was over and she couldn't find her best friend!

"They're definitely _not_ upstairs," Declan Coyne told her with a hint of disgust. He wasn't happy that she told him to check there. He had seen some things he really didn't want to see! Plus, drunk or not his twin sister was not that kind of girl. She had her own place so why would she hook up at a party?

"Okay," Holly J acknowledged. She pursed her lips. She wasn't happy to be on search duty with her ex-boyfriend. She didn't think he would be here at all. Having spent just one year at Degrassi she assumed this wouldn't be his scene – especially after partying at Vanderbilt Prep and Yale. Yet, there he was with Fiona and Adam when they walked through the door. It was hard enough to avoid him on campus, but doing so here was impossible. Especially since he was her best friend's twin brother.

Declan studied Holly J. He could tell she was not pleased. Part of it had to do with his missing sister, but he knew it mostly had to do with him. He hadn't intended to come to the party tonight. After dinner with Fiona, Adam, and his mother, he was going to go back to the hotel and watch TV. However, when he saw Holly J at his sister's graduation his better judgment took a vacation. After all this time he still missed her.

"Edwards, any luck?" he heard her say.

Clare Edwards frowned as she walked up to them. "I haven't seen them."

"Okay, this is a huge problem. How could we have lost my sister?" Declan said alarmed.

"And my brother," Drew Torres added. He looked drunk, but a happy drunk. It was almost comical.

"Yeah, and that guy's brother," Declan deadpanned.

"Hey, I found Goldsworthy!"

Alli Bhandari walked up to them pulling Eli by the arm. "That should be everybody, right?" she asked.

Drew began to laugh.

"How much did he drink tonight?" Eli quipped.

Alli frowned at him. "You're one to talk! Lawn gnomes are not toilets!"

"Eww!" Holly J and Clare said at the same time. Declan chuckled.

"It's really dark out there… anyone could get confused," Eli said embarrassed.

"Anyway, I'm tired! Can we go?" Alli said impatiently. It had been a long night and she just wanted to sleep on Fiona's expensive Italian imported couch.

"No. We're missing Fiona and Adam," Holly J told her.

Eli snorted. "They're not missing." Everyone turned and looked him. "They're just not here."

Holly J narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Eli suddenly felt like he was under a microscope. "They went back to the Condo. They left awhile ago."

"Why would they leave? We're all supposed to leave together?" Alli questioned. He wasn't making any sense to her.

'_To hook up!_' Eli thought. Knowing better than to say this aloud, he shrugged and looked off to the side.

"Oh," Alli said quietly as the answer dawned on her.

A short uncomfortable silence followed.

"Oh wow!" Drew said loudly on five second delay before laughing.

Declan glared at him.

"Let's just get out of here, okay?" Holly J suggested. She glanced around the forlorn room again, happy that this mess wasn't hers to clean up.

They migrated outside and called a taxi. There wasn't much conversation as they waited.

"Um, Eli?" a voice broke through the silence several minutes later.

Eli turned to see Alli looking at him. "What do you want?"

Alli sighed annoyed at his tone. "How long ago did they leave?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Adam and Fiona. How long ago did they go?" she repeated.

Eli scratched his head. "I don't know. Maybe an hour or so?"

Alli frowned as she considered his words.

"Why?" he questioned curiously.

She shrugged. "You don't… well… they're probably sleeping by now, right?"

Eli grinned. "You're worried we're going to walk in on something?" he laughed.

Alli looked away annoyed.

"Hey, for all you know Adam and Fiona may have had a legitimate reason for leaving. Like, maybe she got a headache!" Clare interjected. She didn't feel it was right for everyone to speculate on why they left.

Behind them someone snorted.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but that's not how it went down."

Clare recognized the speaker as Nicki Foster. She was in the GLBT club with Adam. She certainly had a penchant for stirring up trouble, but according to Adam she was a good person at heart.

"Who's that?" Declan asked Holly J as they walked back to the group. Alli, Clare, Eli, and Drew were sitting on the steps of the house talking to an unknown girl with a black and pink Mohawk.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Holly J answered honestly. She was happy she had pulled Declan aside for a short talk. He was much more mature about Fiona and Adam leaving together than she expected him to be.

"I was in the kitchen right before they left. Fiona was doing shots and Adam pulled her aside to talk," Nicki told them.

"Then what?" Eli asked. He had seen them leave but this part of the story was new to him.

Nicki laughed. "They started making out like their lives depended on it! I mean, they weren't as bad as the couples who make out in a corner all night, but everyone in the kitchen got a show. She was pulling on his—"

"Okay, thanks for that nugget of information," Holly J interrupted sarcastically.

"Collar," Nicki finished and gave her an annoyed look. The two girls had a short standoff. "You asked," she muttered as she walked off.

"Guys, our ride is here. They sent a van," Clare announced. Prompt Taxi had a sketchy reputation, but she was thrilled at their timing tonight.

-oOo-

Holly J took a deep breath as she turned the key in the lock. She was a little nervous for Fiona. If Declan wasn't here, the prospect of walking in on her friends wouldn't be a huge deal. Embarrassing, but little more than that.

She opened the door slowly. "Fiona? Adam?"

It was dark inside. She waited for a moment then reluctantly walked inside. The others followed closely behind. She fumbled along the walls to find the lights. She took a deep breath and turned them on.

She blinked a few times. It was empty and nothing seemed out of place.

"We're clear," Declan smirked as he walked past her to the fridge.

"Wow, that was a whole lot of build up to nothing," Drew noted. He was feeling more sober now.

"Seriously, you guys got really worked up over nothing," Clare stated. She hadn't come in expecting the worst. Even when drunk Adam was protective of Fiona. She doubted they would hook up in plain view when their friends were slated to come back.

"Okay, I got to pee," Drew announced as he stalked down the hallway.

Holly J looked up. "Wait!" she warned him.

He stepped on something and nearly slipped.

Declan rushed to him. "You alright man?" he asked as he steadied him.

"Yeah," Drew nodded. He picked up the fabric he nearly slipped on. "What this?"

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: The awkwardness is just beginning, lol.

Anyway, the holiday weekend is coming up and I've got a question for you guys. Since it's a busy time for most, I'm trying to figure out whether I should continue with updates or wait until after Christmas to post the next chapters. IDK, let me know what you think.


	4. So Very Awkward

"On A Mission" – part 4

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Updating again tonight! I appreciate the feedback ;-)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Fiona squint her eyes in the morning light. It was early, that much she could tell from the position of the sun. Still her bedroom was awash in sunlight. She yawned as she stretched. As much as she wanted to stay in bed, her head was pounding. She needed coffee, fast.

She rolled on her side and smiled. Adam was still fast asleep. He looked so peaceful, even with his hair wildly travelling every which way. She carefully rose from the bed.

'_Yep, I'm naked_,' she thought to herself. Memories of last night's party were foggy, but her nightcap with Adam was fresh in her mind. It had been amazing.

She sighed happily as she walked into her adjacent bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and rinsed her face. Now she felt more human. She decided to grab some coffee for her and Adam. When she returned to the room, she picked up one of Adam's t-shirts from a chair and put on some night shorts before heading to the kitchen.

She strolled down the long hallway and rounded the corner.

"Morning."

She looked up startled. "Drew?"

-oOo-

Drew eyes moved from his coffee to Fiona. He swept his gaze over her body. For the millionth time he was reminded that Adam's girlfriend was absolutely gorgeous. Here she was wearing an oversized t-shirt and shorts, yet he had to force himself to look away. Her beautiful long legs were on display as was her stunning figure. He quickly pushed bad thoughts from his mind.

"Yeah. Not too loud, though. Those guys are sleeping," he said gesturing to couch.

Fiona looked over to see three teens fast asleep. Eli was lightly snoring.

"Right," she said guiltily.

Drew gave her a look. "Want coffee? I made a whole pot."

She smiled at him. "Sure." She reached up and grabbed two mugs from the cabinet.

"So, is Adam still asleep?" Drew asked.

"Yes. I'm going to bring him some coffee."

Drew quickly looked away, hoping she hadn't seen him staring. "Really?" he questioned, trying to keep the conversation flowing.

Fiona chuckled as she poured coffee into one of the mugs. "I wore him out," she joked.

Drew cringed. "Too much information!"

She shrugged. "Sorry."

"Look who's up?" Holly J said brightly as she entered the kitchen.

"Careful, she hasn't had her caffeine fix yet," Drew joked.

Fiona frowned at him. "Morning Holly J," she said sweetly. She was happy to see her best friend and thrilled that she was going to be in town the next few weeks.

"Right back at you," she grinned. She looked longingly at the coffee.

"Okay, you can have the other mug," Fiona took mercy on her. "I'll make a cup for Adam when he's up."

"Thanks!" Holly J told her. She could really use it after going to bed at 4am last night. She was grateful for the comfy bed in the guestroom she had claimed. Were it not for that, she would have been completely out of it. She took a sip of the warm beverage before turning to her friend. "So about Adam…"

Fiona merely grinned. "Do you want one sugar or two?"

"Thank you for not answering that. I happen to be right here," Drew commented. He preferred not to know the details of his brother's late night hook up.

Holly J looked at him. "Well, you can stand over there. We're having girl talk and we have very little time to do so," she said rather pointedly.

"Nope, your time has run out," Declan declared as he came into the kitchen. "Morning sis!"

Fiona smiled. "Morning Declan." She looked around and wondered how these people managed not to kill each other yesterday.

Declan frowned as he got a look at her clothes. He felt it was a little too skimpy. "So, do you have any night clothes on hand?" he asked.

Fiona looked at him bemused. "Why would you need night clothes? It's already morning."

Declan tried to silently communicate his meaning through his eyes but Fiona seemed not to get it. Holly J held in a laugh.

"Hey guys," Adam said in a sleepy voice. He hadn't been expecting a full house but the moment he heard voices he remembered that crashing at Fiona's had been part of the game plan. Last night it had completely slipped his mind.

Fiona had a huge smile as she walked over to her boyfriend. He was wearing a baggy gray sweat shirt and boxers. He had a serious case of bedhead going on. When she reached him, she immediately ruffled his hair and laughed.

Drew smiled. It was a playful gesture, but it once again reinforced that she only had eyes for Adam. He looked rather rough in the morning, quite different without his usual routine, but she didn't care. She looked at him with love in her eyes.

"You're awake," she said to Adam. Earlier he had seemed deeply asleep.

He nodded. "Yeah, you weren't there," he said quietly. He had woken up and reached for her side of bed but found it empty.

"Went on a coffee run," she told him.

'_Wearing that?_' he thought. Instead he smiled and decided to bring it up when they were alone.

"I need coffee too!" Eli quipped as he walked towards them.

"You actually have black pajamas?" Holly J blurted out. The younger boy was wearing a black t-shirt and black pajama pants.

He glanced at them and smirked. "Yeah, unlike some people."

Declan and Adam glared at him, while Drew stifled a laugh.

"Well, unfortunately we're out of coffee. Looks like you'll have to get your fix somewhere else," Holly J told him. "You might want to take Drew with you."

Adam raised an eyebrow. What did Drew do to piss off Holly J? "Hey, we're being bad hosts. We'll go grab some towels so you guys can get ready," he said trying to dissipate the tension.

Fiona looked at him proudly.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll help," Holly J volunteered, finding herself eager to leave the kitchen.

Adam quickly shook his head. "It's okay, we got it." He grabbed Fiona's hand and they walked off.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: I heart this chapter. The bickering commences, hehe…

Okay, will update tomorrow. Not sure about Christmas day, but definitely Sunday!

Please keep the reviews coming :D


	5. Even More Awkward

"On A Mission" – part 5

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Merry Christmas Eve everyone! :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

"So, do you think everybody knows?"

Fiona began nodding before he finished his sentence. "Yep."

"Fuck," he muttered.

Fiona ran her hand down his arm. "Is that really the worst thing in the world?"

He quickly turned to her. "No! Of course not," he assured her. She gave him a knowing a smile. "I just don't like the idea of them discussing us. And it's awkward because we both have brothers out there."

Fiona shrugged. "But you don't regret last night, right?"

He stopped and he looked into her eyes. "Last night was amazing, Fi," he smiled. He cupped her cheek. "I wish I had been more sober, then maybe my head wouldn't be throbbing, but I don't regret a second of what happened."

Fiona smiled. "Just checking." She knew him well enough to know that, but she wanted to remind _him_ so that he would stop worrying about what other people thought about it.

Adam leaned closer to her and grinned. "I'm getting hard just thinking of last night."

"Let's turn around," they heard a voice whisper.

Adam and Fiona turned in the direction of speaker and saw Eli and Holly J attempting to make a quick exit. The four of them stared at each other for a moment.

"We just wanted to help with the towels," Holly J blurted out awkwardly.

"Yeah. Our bad," Eli added quickly. Although surprised he seemed mildly amused.

Adam was mortified. His face was turning red and suddenly staring down at his feet was the most interesting activity in the world.

Fiona looked over at Adam but he wouldn't meet her eyes. If he had, they could have shared her brief grimace. "Actually, can you guys go get the towels? Holly J, do you remember where they are?"

Holly J blinked, impressed at how smoothly her friend was able to pull herself together. "Sure."

"Thanks," Fiona said. "We're going to get ready." With that she tugged on Adam's hand and led him back to her room, just two doors down.

-oOo-

Holly J and Eli had walked down the hall in silence. A few minutes later, as they gathered towels her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

"You're his best friend, right?" Holly J asked the younger boy.

Eli nodded slowly, wondering where this was going.

"Adam gets hard?" It came out as a rushed whisper, but he could hear her confusion.

Eli raised his eyebrows, surprised she was asking him this. He knew the answer was yes from information he read about FTM transitioning online but he debated how to respond. Adam freely talked about some aspects of his transition, such as his deepening voice, but he didn't give progress reports on below the belt changes. "Apparently so," Eli answered vaguely with a smirk, hoping to inject humor.

The older girl looked at him confused. "You mean, you don't know? You're his best friend. Shouldn't _you_ know?" She didn't mean to sound accusatory, but if the situation was reversed she was certain she would have all the details.

Eli gave her a look. "It doesn't work that way for guys. I mean, we've had general discussions but Adam's private about that stuff," he explained, hoping she would get the hint.

"Right," Holly J backed off. Now she felt bad for bringing this up. She realized her inquiry may have been a little _too_ personal.

They continued in silence. Once they had enough towels and wash clothes they closed the linen closet and began walking back to the group.

In the kitchen Drew was still sitting at the counter. Alli and Clare had woken up and were getting orange juice from the refrigerator. Declan was sitting in the living room, absorbed in his iPhone. Holly J cleared her throat and they all looked up.

"We have towels and wash clothes for everyone," she said.

"Thanks," Clare said as Holly J handed her one of each.

"Cool," Drew said. "Where are Adam and Fiona?" He was expecting them to come back.

Eli and Holly J shared a brief look.

"They went to get ready," she said recovering quickly.

"Oh," Drew responded as he took a towel and washcloth from Eli.

"I'm going to shower," Holly J announced suddenly. She took off for the second bathroom before anyone could protest.

Eli watched her go, a bit jealous that she got to leave the room. "I guess the rest of us can draw straws," he quipped.

Clare nodded. "That sounds like an excellent idea!"

Alli looked at her. "Can you dial down the pep? It's a little too early."

A few moments later Holly J came back. Declan looked at her confused.

"That was the world's quickest shower," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Very funny," she retorted as she sat down on one of the kitchen stools. "The other bathroom is occupied."

Alli raised an eyebrow. "Guess they didn't shower together."

Everyone turned to look at her. She shrugged and busied herself with the coffee maker.

Eli fought to hide a smirk. She did have a point. He expected them to be in there together too.

"Alright, we should probably figure out breakfast," Holly J took charge. "There are some menus on the counter."

"Maybe we can make something. Is there any food in the fridge?" Drew asked.

Declan snorted. "This is my sister's apartment. Unless you want leftover takeout, I'd suggest ordering!"

Holly J chuckled in agreement.

"Right, I forgot she doesn't cook," Drew nodded.

"Can we decide on something soon? I'm getting hungry," Alli complained.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Oh Holly J… While her intention may have been benign, I like that Eli didn't give her a direct answer. Asking about the state of someone's genitals _is_ very personal and Eli hinted at that very fact. Sometimes when you want to know something, it's better to Google it. At least, that's how I view it.

Hmm, doesn't seem to be many updates/fics tonight :(

I think I'll go ahead and post the next chapter tonight since I'm not sure if I'll get a chance to do so tomorrow. (I did the last of my Christmas shopping today and it's brutal out there! But I'm glad I'm finally done!)

Anyway, Reviews = Awesome, hint hint… :D


	6. Hunger

"On A Mission" – part 6

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Yay! The speedy feedback was awesome! This chapter brings the fluff!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Adam sighed as he turned off the water. He wasn't looking forward to going back out there. He cringed when he thought of what happened in the hallway. He had been trying to assure Fiona that he had an amazing time last night. He wasn't expecting to be overheard. Now an awkward morning after was even _more_ awkward.

He quickly toweled off and began changing into his clothes. Once he put his binder on, he felt more like himself. He looked into the mirror and grinned. There were only four more days until he'd never need it again. His parents had agreed to let him have top surgery once the semester was over. The date had long been set. All that was left to do was the waiting.

After he was dressed he returned to the mirror to comb his hair. It was wet and slicked back. Usually he just threw on a beanie, but he decided to let it hang loose. He brought some strands to the front and swept them slightly to the side. Satisfied with his look he left the bathroom.

He took a deep breath as he walked down the hall. He stopped in Fiona's bedroom to drop off his night clothes.

"Fiona?" he called out once he closed the door.

He could hear the water running from the adjacent bathroom. She was still in the shower. He placed his clothes on a nearby chair and quietly walked out.

As he approached the end of the hall he heard voices. It sounded like they were discussing food.

"Adam," Drew said when he spotted his brother.

Conversations ceased as everyone turned to look at him. Adam gave them a small wave. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Just trying to figure out breakfast," Clare told him. "We grabbed some menus. I hope that's okay."

Adam nodded, "No, it's fine."

"So, is the bathroom free?" Holly J asked. He noticed she didn't meet his eyes.

"Yeah, go for it," he told her. She mumbled thanks and flew down the hall. "Fiona should be out of the other one in a short while," he told the rest of the group.

Eli held in a smirk. Clare noticed and frowned at him.

Adam walked over to the fridge. "You know, we probably have enough stuff to make breakfast instead."

"You're kidding," Declan said surprised. It never occurred to him to actually look in the fridge. "Wow, you're not," he smiled as he looked over Adam's shoulder.

The younger boy surveyed the food.

"What is this stuff doing in my sister's apartment?" Declan laughed. He knew his sister and she didn't cook, nor did she have any interest in learning.

Adam shrugged. "I cook from time to time." Sometimes when he stayed over he made Fiona breakfast in bed. Occasionally he would make pasta with either ground beef or Chorizo for dinner.

Declan smiled at him amazed.

"I could use a sous chef. Drew, what do you think?"

Drew grinned and came over to the fridge. "I'm game."

"Alright we have _leche_, _huevos_, _queso_, _pan_, and some _tocino_," Adam noted in rapid succession. "I think there's some flour in the cabinet. We have pancake mix so we could either make that or _churros_." He looked at his older brother, "_Que piensas_?"

Drew rubbed his chin. "I rather keep it simple and do pancakes."

Adam nodded.

"Let's do pancakes and omelettes _con queso y tocino_?" Drew suggested.

Adam made a face. "Wouldn't you rather have bacon on the side?" he asked.

"Finally, a word I can understand!" Eli quipped.

"Ignore him," Clare said bored with his humor.

"We usually do," Adam laughed as he grabbed a frying pan from the cabinet.

Fiona smiled as she entered the kitchen. She heard the lively banter and assumed all was well. "Hey guys!"

Alli smiled brightly at her. "So the other bathroom is free?"

Everyone laughed at her eager expression.

"Yes," Fiona said as she continued to laugh. She walked over to the counter and took a sit next to her brother. She rested her head on his shoulder. "What's going on?"

Declan smiled. "Breakfast."

She sat up. "Oops, I thought you guys were going to order. I didn't mean to hold everyone up," she said alarmed.

"We're not ordering," Declan told her.

She looked at Adam and Drew and realized they were preparing to cook. "Adam, we could just order. This is a lot of people to cook for," she reasoned.

He smiled at her. "We got this," he said confidently. He and Drew quickly bumped fists before returning to their respective tasks.

She shook her head at his stubbornness. He caught her eye and winked. This caused her to laugh.

Clare smiled at their exchange. "The Torres brothers to the rescue," she joked.

"Yep!" Drew exclaimed as he cracked open an egg.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: I haven't seen them speak Spanish on the show yet, but I think it's likely that they speak both Spanish and English in the Torres residence. I could see them speaking a mixture of the two at times, so I included it here!

Translations:  
_leche_, _huevos_, _queso_, _pan_, and some _tocino _= milk, eggs, cheese, bread, and some bacon

_Que piensas_? = What do you think?

Let's do pancakes and omelettes _con queso y tocino_ = Let's do pancakes and omelettes with cheese and bacon

Happy holidays everyone :D


	7. Laughing Matter

"On A Mission" – part 7

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: This chapter is pure fluff! Enjoy! FYI, the next part is the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Thirty minutes later they gathered in the living room with plates of food on their laps.

"This is really good!" Holly J praised. "Thanks guys." Everyone nodded in approval. The pancakes were light and fluffy. The omelette, which had cheese and green peppers mixed in, was full of flavor. And the bacon, which was served on the side, was delicious as well.

Adam and Drew smiled. "Our pleasure," the younger Torres told her.

She gave Adam a genuine smile. "So, are you going to teach Fiona a few recipes?"

Fiona grimaced briefly before catching herself while Drew snorted.

"What?" Holly J asked innocently. Clare and Eli seemed in on whatever it was because they too were grinning.

Drew looked at Adam and Fiona. "Can I tell this story? Please!"

They looked at him amused. "Fine," Fiona sighed.

Drew rested his eating utensils on his plate and rubbed his hands together. Declan raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"A few weeks ago we're at our house eating dinner. My mom and dad were there, as was Adam and Fiona," Drew began. "The subject of cooking came up." He stopped to chuckle.

"Hey, it wasn't _that_ funny," Adam protested.

Drew looked at him. "Of course _you _have to say that. Anyway," he dismissed him. Despite himself Adam cracked a smile. "My mom starts talking about her favorite dishes to make and asks Fiona what foods she likes to cook."

Holly J let out a laugh as the image of her best friend in the kitchen attempting to make food came to mind. She tried to cover it up with a cough but Fiona still glared at her.

"Fiona told her she doesn't cook and my mom's eyes nearly bugged out," Drew laughed.

"Okay, now _that_ was funny," Adam grinned. Fiona looked at him and nodded in agreement.

"It was beyond her realm of understanding that a girl couldn't cook. She had us in the kitchen since we were little kids. Granted she always made Adam do a little more, but she made it her mission to instill culinary skills in both of us," Drew explained. "In a way, food is kind of wrapped up with love, family, culture, tradition. You know."

Holly J nodded with understanding.

"Anyway, then she went on this long tangent '_what about the kids?_'" Drew chuckled. He kept thinking back to how he, Adam, and his dad had been struggling not to laugh at the ridiculousness of his mother's rant. They had years to go before this would be an issue! He had to give credit where credit was due. Fiona had a better poker face than most. During that conversation she remained calm and poised, placating their mother by nodding her head – and it had worked!

"The kids?" Holly J questioned confused.

Drew nodded. "Adam and Fiona's kids, her future grandchildren," he clarified.

Holly J raised an eyebrow and looked at her friend. Fiona was immersed in the story.

Drew continued, "She was like, how are you going to feed them a home cooked meal if you can't cook?"

Adam and Fiona broke into smiles, knowing where this was going.

"You want to tell it?" Drew asked Fiona.

She openly laughed and shook her head. "You're doing great so far," she encouraged.

Holly J and Declan looked at each other amused.

"Then Fiona responded that the nanny or the chefs could do it!" Drew howled with laughter.

"Somehow that answer didn't put her at ease," Fiona added in jest.

Declan furrowed his brows as everyone laughed. "There's no reason that Fiona should have to cook. There's nothing wrong with having chefs or nannies do so." The logic behind Mrs. Torres offense seemed backwards to him.

"Yeah, but my mom was horrified at the idea. I mean, she's not advocating that Fi should be a stay at home mom or anything, but she's in favor of a more hands on approach," Adam explained.

Declan scoffed. "I had nannies growing up and I turned out fine." Holly J gave him a look.

"Same here," Fiona agreed. The siblings high-fived.

"Just saying, my mom would have probably had the same reaction," Holly J admitted. Her mom was always uncomfortable with Declan's wealth.

"The idea of nannies and cooks would have blown my parents' mind," Eli laughed as he pictured it. "But I think they would have been cool with the option."

Alli and Clare looked at each other, both smiling as they tried to think of what their parents would do.

"So then she totally puts Adam on the spot. She was like, '_and you're okay with this?_'" Drew continued. Everyone looked at Adam.

He shrugged.

Drew laughed. "That's the same response he had before!"

"Seriously, you shrugged?" Clare questioned. Somehow she didn't see how that response would satisfy his mom, who was known for being difficult.

"Yeah," Adam confirmed. "We'll have to reach a consensus on how to raise them, but I'm not going to tell Fi how to be a mother to our kids." The idea was absurd to him. He turned to her and smiled. "My mom may have her opinions, but her way isn't the only way to do things."

Declan watched the couple with a small smile. It was slightly surreal to hear his sister and her boyfriend talk about the kids they wanted to have someday, but it also felt right. He knew how serious their relationship was. Adam was the guy that Fifi wanted to marry and grow old with.

"So what happened next?" Holly J asked. She already knew that Fiona's relationship with Adam's mom had completely turned around. The older woman had gone from actively disliking her to treating her like she was already her daughter-in-law. Still Holly J was amused that they had a debate about how to raise future grandchildren!

Drew grinned. "Then our mom decided to schedule a cooking lesson…"

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope you all had a lovely holiday!

Speaking of Christmas and presents… Have you guys seen the new promo? OMG! It's amazing! Go Fadam!


	8. Survivors

"On A Mission" – part 8

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Haha! Glad to hear many of you were amused by the thought of Fiona cooking. Gotta say, it would be a sight to see! I based their banter off a one-shot idea I had about it.

Anyway, this chapter is the final one. There's more fluff ahead, because Fadam fluff is awesome!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

"I believe this is yours."

Fiona looked up from the magazine she was reading. She came into her room to change her shoes and had gotten distracted. Holly J stood in front of her expectantly.

"Oh thanks. I knew I lost this somewhere," Fiona smiled and folded the thin jacket. She had worn it last night as a cover up for her arms. Though it was summer, it still got rather chilly at nights.

"Drew found it in the hallway. He nearly slipped on it last night," Holly J revealed. Fiona winced. "We also found the shoes you and Adam kicked off before heading into your room."

Fiona giggled a little embarrassed. "Yeah, I forgot about that."

Holly J waved her off. "It's not a big deal. At least you didn't leave a trail of clothes throughout the apartment. That would have been quite awkward," she reasoned.

Fiona grimaced. "This whole morning has been awkward!" Facing her brother and friends after running off to hook up with her boyfriend had been uncomfortable to say the least.

Holly J shrugged. "You guys are usually more… discreet… but everyone was trashed last night. If we weren't sharing close quarters no one would have noticed."

Fiona sighed and turned to her friend. There was something that she wanted to bring up. "Adam was really embarrassed about what you overheard us discussing in the hallway."

Holly J didn't blush easily, yet she immediately felt her cheeks grow warm. "I'm sorry! Eli and I just wanted to escape the kitchen. It was like the Bermuda triangle of Exes and unresolved tension."

Fiona chuckled. "I know, and I appreciate that you all put the knives away today and last night. It really has been fun hanging out together… despite everything."

Holly J nodded. "Yeah."

Fiona took a deep breath and pressed on with what she wanted to say.

"Adam is transitioning and there have been a lot of changes… emotionally, mentally, and _physically_," she paused. Fiona had discussed all three at various times with Holly J over the past year. After all, they were best friends. However, she hadn't gone into specifics about how Adam's physical changes impacted their sex life. "I know you probably have questions about what you heard earlier but I need to discuss it with him first to see what he's comfortable sharing. I'm not going to betray his confidence."

"Right," Holly J said understanding what her friend was saying. She had been dying to ask her about it, but now she knew that it would be bad form. "I totally get where you're coming from," she affirmed.

"Great," Fiona said smiling. That had been easier than she thought.

"So, breakfast was quite interesting," Holly J began eager to switch to a lighter topic. She was smiling at the memory of how comfortable Fiona and Adam had been talking about their future kids. "Don't tell me you guys have baby names picked out," she said in jest.

Fiona laughed. "Not yet," she told her. Holly J raised an eyebrow. She added, "Oh, come on! That's years away!"

-oOo-

"So, what do you remember from yesterday?" Eli asked he placed another dish on the drying rack. Drew looked on curiously.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Can we not?"

Eli grinned. "I'm just asking because you guys were pretty wasted when you left."

Adam furrowed his brows. "You saw us leave?"

Eli nodded. "I told you guys to wait but you completely blew me off," he told him.

Adam chuckled. "I don't remember any of this."

"The whole night is a blur, so this is all new to me," Drew remarked.

The brothers laughed.

"Dude, you didn't even use any words," Eli continued.

"Seriously, my bad," Adam apologized. "What did I do?"

"You simply shook you head and kept your eyes on Fiona," Eli smirked. "Then you told her something I won't repeat in polite company." His smirk widened.

"Dude!" Adam said annoyed. Once again his cheeks were flushed.

"What did he say?" Drew egged him on.

"Eli," Adam said in a warning tone.

The older boy grinned at him and paused for a few moments before adding, "A line from a certain 90's song by the acclaimed group Color Me Badd!"

Drew frowned as he tried to place it. A Youtube video he and Adam watched last week came to mind. Suddenly his eyes went wide and he erupted into laughter. Across the room, Clare and Alli paused in conversation, upon hearing the commotion in the kitchen.

Adam glared at Eli, "Thanks a lot, man!" He finally remembered what Eli was referring to.

"What's going on?" Alli asked curiously as she walked towards them.

"Nothing," Adam said quickly. Clare looked at him closely, finding his demeanor suspicious.

Eli clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Drew and I were talking about a song that's quite dear to our hearts," he teased.

Thankfully Fiona and Holly J walked into the room, cutting the conversation short before he could continue.

"So, are you guys are ready to go?" Fiona asked. Adam walked over to her and took her hand in his.

"I think we're as ready as we'll ever be," he told her.

A few minutes later the teens shuffled out of the apartment. A van was waiting downstairs to drop them off at their various destinations. Adam hung back and waited for Fiona to lock the door.

"There," she said and placed her keys in her pocket.

"We survived," Adam deadpanned.

She looked at him and smiled. "Somehow," she laughed. That had to be one of the most awkward mornings after on record!

Adam glanced down the hall. Seeing that most of their friends had caught the first elevator downstairs, he moved closer to her and cupped her cheek. "I love you," he whispered before pulling her into a kiss.

When they pulled apart she smirked at him. "So what was the magic number?"

He grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Three," he quietly told her as they walked towards the elevator.

She leaned into his embrace. "If you add up mines and yours we made it," she softly laughed.

He looked into her eyes. "I'll do better next time," he said playfully as they approached their friends.

She dramatically rolled her eyes. "You're such a perfectionist," she teased. She kissed his cheek. "I love you, too."

.

-FIN-

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I appreciate all the reviews! They are always a joy to read!

As for other fics, this week I'm going update "Radiate". And tonight I'm going to update a Fadam story I've been neglecting for a bit…


End file.
